Clash of Worlds (An Avengers, PJO and Kane Chronicles crossover)
by The Mythic Scribe
Summary: It was inevitable. They would have to meet at one time or another, and who better than the Avengers to deal with these new threats? Follow the Avengers as they start to rip off the cover of the Greeks, while the demigods try in vain to close themselves off. Starting with an interview and ending in... well, you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's the Mythic Scribe, and I'm here with my first fanfic! On this account. Don't worry, I've got some experience. I thought that this would be a fun thing to try, though I'm not expecting many reads. I'm pretty excited, so here goes. Oh, and this begins after Civil War.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the Avengers franchise**

 **Percy's POV:**

Okay, so I know that we're supposed to be responsible for keeping the Greek world-our world, a secret. And uh, keep the clear-sighted mortals out of the battle and all. But it wasn't our fault this time, okay? It wasn't our fault! It's not our fault that we needed a quick escape from a tight situation with authorities and then hey ho! Someone just had to blow our cover.

Oh, am I getting ahead of myself? Right, here's how it started…

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Annabeth Chase, huh?"

Said girl nodded. Before her was _the_ Hank Pym. A mortal whose ingenuity and intelligence matched that of a child of Athena. He also might just be her employer, if this interview worked out well. Annabeth desperately wanted this job. Not only was it for a very big company, it was centered on design and architecture, though still very minor. But this would be her first job, and she liked to think of it as a stepping stone for better things.

"You're only eighteen." Hank Pym's gaze was part disbelieving, part annoyed. It was clear that he wanted someone older, someone that would've had more experience. He was thinking that this would've been her first job, her first designs, and he didn't want to hire a newbie, much less one that hadn't even been to college yet. She looked plenty smart, but still. She was only eighteen. Much too young for a full-time job, much less a job at his company. He dismissed her as just some hopeful.

"That would be correct. I assume that you doubt my competence because of my age."

The man sighed. "You can't blame me. I mean, college starts in two months for you! I don't think that you're cut out for this job. Maybe you should wait until you get a respectable degree, have a few projects, and come back. I'm sure that you're very talented for your age."

Annabeth's face remained stony. "You won't even look at my résumé? Or my credentials or grades?"

"Come on, I mean-"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll tell you. I'm going to Harvard on a half-scholarship and I'm enrolling in the architecture program."

gave an impressed nod. "That's pretty good. See, all you have to do is finish college, get a few jobs, then-"

"I'm not done," insisted the blond girl. "I had a 4.0 GPA, a straight A+ grade despite having ADHD and dyslexia. And fun fact, I've already had jobs. If you would look in the folder that you're holding, you'd be able to see my work."

The billionaire sighed. Whatever would make her give up and return home. He opened the folder to see tons of sketches and designs, then pictures of those completed things. They were beautiful, but ancient and so… Greek. Pillars and columns and temple-like buildings. Statues of marble, overviews and landscaping, with tons of algorithms and complicated ratio work. "This isn't half bad. Is it really your work?"

"Of course."

"Impressive," said Hank. "I'd like a more modern style though, and I'd hate to make you bend so much." This, Annabeth could tell, was a mini test. He was going to see how flexible she was, how adjustable she was.

Annabeth smiled. "I've drawn plenty of sketches that look much more modern. They're in the back."

He flipped through the papers, stopping on the first modern building she'd sketched. "It's not bad, little lady. This is like Chicago architecture. Modern and simple, yet intricate in it's own way."

Annabeth beamed brightly. Chicago was known for it's amazing architecture, so to have one of her own sketches compared to the beauty there was certainly a compliment. "That's my style. Clean and simple, yet intricate enough to make you appreciate it."

"Well, I'm impressed. This isn't just a small architect position, you know. This is also a job for being a building and architecture advisor. Sometimes you'll have to sell your ideas. Do you have enough confidence to do that? Charisma would be nice too, but I wasn't exactly the most charismatic person when I was eighteen either."

The daughter of Athena schooled her features. "I can do it. Just give me a situation and see how I handle people."

The person sitting across from her paused, thinking for a moment before remembering the party he had scheduled for Friday night. "Well. I'm having a party tonight. Here. I'll invite my partners and you'll have to convince them to hire you. Sound good?"

Annabeth's face broke out into a wide smile. "Perfect." She shook his hand before hurriedly grabbing her folder and rushing out the door, pausing only to ask, "Could I bring a plus one?"

"Sure. But only one."

She nodded, resuming her rush out the room.

After Annabeth had exited the room, the remaining person sighed deeply and shook his head. "The youth these days."

* * *

"Wisegirl!" exclaimed a delightfully surprised Percy. "What're you doing here?"

The two briefly embraced before Annabeth pulled away, eyes shining with exuberance. "The interview passed quickly."

"So is that a good thing or…"

Percy's comment was met by a playful slap to the shoulder. "Of course it is, Seaweed Brain! Why would I be this happy otherwise?"

The raven-haired boy smiled fondly at his girlfriend. "You got the job then?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. But he said that if I managed to convince his partners, I was guaranteed the position."

"Who was your boss again?" asked Percy. "I remember that he was some rich guy that owns a big company centered on tech stuff. Tony Stark? If so, I feel really bad for you."

"Percy," chided Annabeth. "Tony Stark is a respectable man, despite his apparent lack of people skills."

Percy scoffed jokingly. "You're one to talk. Remember when you just got Daedalus's laptop? You were obsessed, and your people skills weren't so good either."

His girlfriend blushed. "Glossing over that… Well, he's Hank Pym."

"Oh. Yeah, I think I remember you going on about that guy… Something about fleas or something."

"Percy!" Annabeth half-jokingly punched said person in his shoulder. "Ants!"

At this, Percy burst out in laughter. "And I thought it was something cool." He smiled goofily again. "Ants huh? What, does he have an army of them to go fight his battles?" As soon as he saw Annabeth's face, his own turned disbelieving. "He actually can control ants."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "He's a genius, Percy. His company is genius. Runs in his blood. He has a daughter, Hope. She's an important player too."

"So anyway… You have to convince some of his partners to let you on? How? When?"

She perked up at this. "Oh, yeah, that was why I came. He invited me to a party this Friday. He also said that I could bring a plus one…"

"I accept."

"I didn't even ask you yet!"

"But you were implying that you wanted me to come." pointed out Percy.

Annabeth shrugged. "When'd you get intuitive, Seaweed Brain? I nicknamed you that for a reason."

"And I named you Wisegirl for a reason, so live up to your nickname and kiss me because I obviously want you to."

'Wisegirl' blinked. She'd just realized that Percy was leaning in to her and had his arm around her waist. But she'd just blabbered on, oblivious. "Seems like we're both experiencing a slight lapse in behavior." Then she kissed him sweetly, breaking it off after a few seconds. "Now, I think I see Clarisse glaring at you right now, and the clock says four ten so… I think that you're late for training sessions."

"Aww…" he whined. "But I like it here with you."

Annabeth simply smiled and pushed him off. "There are tons of students waiting for their teacher right now. You're going to go teach. I'm going to go work with my cabin. Then I'll join you for dinner, okay? Chiron doesn't care anyways."

"Yeah yeah, Wisegirl. See ya. Love you."

"Love you too Perce."

* * *

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hmph." grunted the bouncer. He swiped his finger a few times over the tablet he was holding. "Press your fingertips on this tablet. Don't let go until it lights up."

Though hesitating at first, Annabeth complied, pressing her fingers against the tablets. As soon as it lit up, she retracted it. "I would assume that my plus one needs to mimic that?"

The bouncer grunted by way of answer. "Can't have anyone on the wanted list here."

Percy just shrugged and did as told. When the screen lit up again, the pair of teenagers-well, Annabeth already turned eighteen, so… the teenager and adult entered the official party scene. The area wasn't packed and the music wasn't booming like stereotypical high school parties. This was more like a business party. It was well populated, though not overly so, with snazzy suits and dresses that were businesslike and formal, but not yet reaching 'elegant' quality. Everyone looked important and the majority were holding fancy martini glasses. There was also a lack of people their age. Needless to say, the Greek couple felt out of place. Their outfits were okay, but they were still under-dressed. Annabeth's tapered white blouse and flowy black skirt paled in comparison to the other women and their dresses. Percy… well, he was wearing an untucked dress shirt and dark jeans. He would've felt out of place anyway. Not to mention his hair, which was pointing at multiple things in the room.

Annabeth was not ignorant to these facts. "We should've dressed up a bit more for this. Oh gods, I-you don't think that they'll judge us, do you? There might be time to go back and change, but I don't want to be late, and-"

"Wisegirl. Calm down. You look fine. You look professional. It's nothing to worry about, okay? Plus, some of these dresses are cut unbelievably high. You might rub in the fact that you're already an adult, but really. These dresses… they're too mature. I don't need you to seem even older, okay?" Percy smiled that same goofy smile yet again. "Let's not forget that your boyfriend's still a minor."

"Thank you," said Annabeth. "I needed something to lift my spirits." She took a deep breath and turned her facial expression to one of polite appeasement. **(Hey, I couldn't find a suitable word, okay!)** "Ready. I think I see him over there. Come on Percy." Annabeth set off in Hank Pym's direction, not waiting for her boyfriend behind.

"Aye aye, captain," said Percy. He then followed Annabeth to be face-to-face with not only Hank Pym, but Scott Lang, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Vision and James Buchanan Barnes. The Avengers.

"Ah, here's the girl I was talking about." Hank turned to the Avengers, gesturing to the blond girl in front of him. "Meet Annabeth Chase."

Wanda Maximoff was the first to speak. "You are… young. Younger than me."

"Not by too much. I just turned eighteen a week ago. Mr. Barton though… that's a different story."

Though Clint looked offended, there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm not that old. Though I probably am quite a bit older than you, I'm not old enough to be your father."

"Almost. But that's aside from the point. I might be young."-raise of the eyebrow from Wanda-"Very young. But I'm up to the job. As I told Mr. Pym, I'm going to Harvard on a half-scholarship. I had a 4.0 GPA, despite my ADHD and dyslexia. Also, I've had an architecture job before. I brought the sketches if you would like to see."

"She's pretty prideful," commented Clint. "Let's make sure that she's not all talk no action. Let's see 'em kiddo."

Annabeth nodded and took the papers from her side bag, then handed them over to the Avengers.

The first thing that came out of Clint Barton's mouth was a whistle of appreciation. "These are… Wow. These are actually pretty good. Cap, you better take a look."

"Glad to," said the super soldier. As soon as the papers were transferred to him, his mouth opened, saying a silent 'wow.' "This is really nice work. It's so old though. Reminds me of something, though I can't remember what…" He snapped his fingers a few times to jog his memory. "Greek architecture. Temples and statues. It's a nice touch. Even in your more modern designs, they have a bit of Greek flair."

Before he could say more, Natasha snatched the papers out of his hand. "Okay, you can't have all the attention and opportunity to sound generous and thoughtful when you are anything but." She only flipped through the designs, but was impressed nonetheless. "Smart chick. Still, really, really, really young."

"I thought that out of everyone, you'd be the one that knew to not judge a book by it's cover. My age does not define my talents. The facts do."

"Yeah, yeah, so-oh hey." The Black Widow checked her phone for a second before typing something. "Apparently our friend Thor's visiting. He's going to come out of hiding."

"Thor? As in, the Norse god?" Percy disguised the nervousness in his voice by acting like he was giddy. Perhaps he could simply pass it off as fanboying.

Natasha and Wanda both narrowed their eyes at him. Natasha probably could see through the act, and Scarlet Witch could've read his emotions. Steve, though, was completely oblivious. "Yeah. Don't worry though, he's a really nice guy. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait!" Percy plastered on a fake smile. A pretty convincing one; he'd had a lot of practice after the war, and Tartarus, and the ever persistent nightmares. "If you'll excuse me, nature calls." He turned around to spell the letters I and M to Annabeth.

Realizing what he was doing, Annabeth whispered. "Thalia and Jason, Lou Ellen, Nico, Hazel, Hypnos cabin."

After Percy had left to 'take care of business,' Sam spoke up. "You're a pretty smart kid, Annabeth. But why do you want to go after this job?"

Annabeth smiled on the inside. She was prepared for this question. "I'm a dreamer. My biggest dream is to build something permanent. I see a lot of things as simply a stepping stool to that dream. But what I also want is to make a difference in the world. Revolutionize architecture. Perhaps make my influence my permanent mark on the world. Not only is Pym Industries a big step in the right direction, it might even be my final destination. I could be known forever as the architect behind all of the Pym Industries buildings. I could be known forever as the brilliant mind behind the image of a company that changed the world. Truthfully, it's more a stepping stone than the final destination, but really. I see Pym Industries as an opportunity to achieve my dream."

Natasha nodded in approval. "Note to self: Annabeth is skilled at making up monologues on the go. Like the Captain."

Said Captain just shrugged, accepting the comment as true.

"It's a good thing though," said Scott. "It's why I became a superhero, an Avenger. My dream is to see my daughter again, to see her grow up well. The first part's already done, my ex finally sees me fit to raise a daughter. Now I just need to fulfill the second part of the wish. I like this girl."

"For good reason too." Piped up a voice from behind Annabeth. It seemed that Percy had returned from his 'bathroom break' already. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "She's amazing. She's a genius. Also, she's the reason I even got into a college."

Before any of the Avengers could voice their doubts about Percy, Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Percy…" She shoved him a little harder than was necessary, then resumed. "We dealt with the dyslexia. We dealt with the ADHD. Plus, how could any school resist your swimming skills? Adelphi couldn't."

"About you, Wisegirl. About you."

"Oh right, yeah, so-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud _thump_ from the ceiling. Bits and pieces of plaster rained down on people hanging out in the middle of the room. Thankfully, the Avengers were situated away from that place.

Natasha looked very amused. "Well friends, it looks like our pal Thor is here! Time to really start this party! Hey you!" She caught the eye of a young bartender. "Yeah, you! Shots for all of us! Wait, except the two kiddos! Too young."

"Got it!" Within a minute, all of the Avengers had drinks in their hands. One was floating in the air, courtesy of Scarlet Witch.

Unlike the Avengers, who were all joyful and merry, Percy and Annabeth were scared out of their minds. "We have to go." insisted Annabeth. "You already have my contact information, so get back to me soon."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Steve Rogers. "Percy, you seemed really excited about meeting Thor."

"No, no, we're good, now we need to-"

Thor's booming voice rang out sharply. "I have arrived!"

Sam placed a hand on each of the demigods' shoulders. "Nah, stick around. It's not every day that you get to meet a Norse god."

"Greetings, Avengers. New recruits. And… you." At the last word, Thor's voice hardened and his eyes very narrowed in distrust. "You have no right to be here."

"Listen, Lord Odinson, if you really want to duel now, I'd prefer for innocents to be out."

Thor was momentarily stumped, before remembering a certain recruit that was very good at persuasion. "Witch."

A flash of scarlet later, the other people in the room were walking out, suddenly having the nerd to be somewhere else. "Done."

"Now, demigods. Father said to never trust a Greek. Spawn of them, are you? Father Odin said that there was one day where I'd have to face you."

Though they all looked confused, it was the Captain who voiced his inquiries. "Thor, they're just kids. Why are you so suspicious?"

"They're dangerous," stated the Norse god, voice thunderous as the element he wielded. "Let me dispatch of them. Stay back." Not waiting for the others to respond, Thor advanced quickly, striking the hammer down.

"Thor!" cried Wanda. She was about to use her powers when the Avengers realized that Thor had hit thin air. Percy and Annabeth had each rolled in different directions, each brandishing weapons. Percy had Riptide in sword form while Annabeth held two knives. One was the celestial bronze one she'd gotten back from her mother while battling Ptolemy. The other was simple metal. It was unfortunate that the Avengers had interacted with Thor, for that was the reason that unchanged Mist wouldn't work on them.

Thor started attacking Annabeth first, believing her to be the weaker one. He threw punches, all of which Annabeth dodged around. At his first hammer strike, he was met with two blades. Percy's Riptide and Annabeth's celestial bronze dagger. Thor, like the rest of Avengers, was shocked. Normal mortals would have a hard time holding him back with a chainsaw, yet these two kids were holding the weapon at bay. Shaking it off, the god changed his fighting style, less brawn, more swiftness. The demigods weren't fazed. They'd fought by each other's side for years now, and they knew what to do so they could set up attacks for the other person. Percy would hold him at bay while Annabeth ducked in, usually wearing her Yankees cap. The two didn't worry about Thor's injuries much. He was a god, so they used full force. Immortal deities didn't go down easily.

The Avengers weren't quite sure if they should join the battle. One one hand, they could support their fellow Avenger, but they didn't have the heart to fight people so young. They could also support Percy and Annabeth, but Thor was their teammate. So they decided to stay out of it, and see where it went.

There were two key points in the battle. The first was when Thor suddenly found his hammer wrenched out of his hand, into the hands of one Hazel Levesque. Apparently, she was worthy. Thor and Hazel worked a battle of powers, each straining to either get the weapon, or keep it on their side. Inevitably, Thor won, but not before the demigod duo landed quite a few blows on him. After the retrieval of Mjolnir, they themselves had to stand quite a beating. Though Hazel was there too, and she wasn't bad with a gladius.

The second key point was when Thor decided to use his lightning powers. He'd raised Mjolnir up, and channeled lightning from the sky, frying a hole in the ceiling too. Just as he was about to send a bolt of lightning at the half-bloods, something happened that made the Avengers join in, against the demigods. A lightning bolt struck Thor. He wasn't too hurt, of course, he was the Norse god of lightning. But it did do a good amount of damage. As he looked to his left, he saw two people. Later, he would learn that their names were Thalia and Jason Grace.

"I don't think that these guys are actually normal kids," said Captain America in a low voice. "We need to neutralize the threat.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should change your superhero name to Captain Obvious instead. They do need to be subdued though."

"Ready your weapons, Avengers." The captain himself took out his shield while the others readied their weapons. "Let's go!"

And so they rushed into battle. Though they didn't engage with demigods, but an army of skeletons, and leading them, a pale boy by the name of Nico di Angelo. When one Wanda Maximoff started to take them apart, she doubled over in pain. Standing a few feet away, eyes twinkling, was Lou Ellen.

"Vision, Wanda, take care of this girl. Sam, skeletons-"

"Great. Skeletons. Thanks Cap." Despite these words, Sam Wilson grabbed a candelabra and started to hack away at the undead soldiers.

"Hawkeye, take the archer girl and the blonde guy. Natasha, you go help Thor. Scott, you get Hank out. James, come with me. We're taking out the African American girl. Avengers, attack!"

After the word attack was uttered, the Avengers set off on their tasks. Vision and Wanda were fighting Lou Ellen, who was winning by a nose length. "You might be powerful," said Lou, "but my mother is the _goddess_ of magic." Another mental battle. "You can't beat me, _witch!_ " That pushed Wanda over the edge, just before Vision slammed into Lou Ellen. When she took a swing using her dagger, it passed through the body, giving Vision just enough time to slip into her body and try to take over. The two had an extreme battle of wills and minds. Both were also incapacitated for the moment.

Hawkeye was losing big time. He'd never missed a shot, but neither did the girl. Every time he let an arrow loose, the girl shot an arrow to follow, snapping the one he'd shot in half. Meanwhile, the boy was flying around, sending very weak zaps of electricity at Clint. They didn't want to hurt him more than was necessary.

Captain America and Bucky were having the worst time out of all the Avengers. They were the absolute worst pairing for the girl who could control metals. Before long, she had Captain America's famous shield in her hands, not to mention Bucky's new metal arm at her feet.

Sam was having the best time. He cut through the skeletons well, even though Nico tried in vain to reassemble them afterwards. The Avenger still didn't break a sweat, though Nico was looking tired.

Oh right, there was one more key point. The Hypnos cabin. One demigod could just put a few people to sleep, but the whole cabin? Their mere presence caused the whole room to sleep. Luckily, smelling salts were at the ready for their demigod friends.

Annabeth was worried. "This did not go well. I really need this job, and no way are they going to accept me if they've seen us use our powers."

"Don't worry, Wisegirl. I'm sure that Lou can do some memory work, right?"

The girl in question nodded. "I can do it. Jason, could you go find Ant-man and Hank Pym for me?" She started to extract the memories, one by one, placing her hand on the shoulder of each Avenger. She always had to whisper Ανάκτηση αναμνήσεις, retrieve memories. Then, she would say, "Ανάκτηση αναμνήσεις," praise Hecate. This magic wasn't coming from nowhere.

By the time she finished, it'd been half an hour. Jason had returned with the two people ten minutes prior. Satisfied, she repeated her actions with the two people there. "Done."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Thanks, everyone. Nico, could you?"

The son of Hades nodded. As everyone joined hands, he shadow traveled them back to camp. "Is it okay if you guys stay here for the night?" he asked.

"We'll be fine," reassured Percy. "Just like old times, huh, Wisegirl?"

"You can bet, Seaweed Brain. Just like old times."

 **And there's the first chapter! Just a warning, I might not always make the chapters this long. Or maybe I will. Minimum is 1500, maximum is 5000. I don't usually go out of that range. It's a pretty large range, but it's better than nothing. Hope you like it! Review please, and follow to know when the next update is coming. I don't have a clear cut schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that this wasn't up sooner! I thought I'd already posted it, and I'm so sorry. But thank you guys** _ **so much**_ **for all of your support! And this isn't even a cliché. To some, it might be a very little amount, but it's a lot to me. I can't even begin to thank you all for your support and help. The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days! Anyway, back to the story:**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Oh god…" Natasha Romanoff woke up with a killer headache. Not the best way to start a day. Judging by the state of the room and her slightly-wrinkled cocktail dress, she'd gotten wasted at the party. "Barton, did you spike the drink? Or was it you, Scott? Whoever did, was it older than Rogers or something?"

The voice who responded next was neither Clint or Scott, nor was it Steve to complain about the half-insult directed his way. Instead, it was Vision, voice a perplexed as it could be. Granted, it wasn't much, as it was quite robotic. "I don't think that someone… as you say, _spiked_ the drink. I have not been affected by alcohol before. But now, I also have a great cephalalgy."

Scott groaned. "Ceph-al-al-gy. Someone tell Vision to stop memorizing the dictionary. It's a waste of time and a waste of efforts."

"I find that it is very enlightening. The Oxford dictionary is a wonderful outlet of knowledge, though I already know much of the things written there."

"Oxford?" asked Sam. "Nah, dude. Go Merriam-Webster."

"I will see to it that I study this 'Merriam Webster' dictionary instead. Perhaps I can gain more insight by using different sources."

Natasha waved, obviously annoyed. "Hello? Are we not going to discuss our massive hangovers?"

"I-I do not think that our ceph-cepha-uh, headache," mumbled Wanda, "is the result of drinking. I have one too, yet I'm not twenty one yet. I didn't touch the alcoholic drinks. Was the sparkling water spiked too?"

The Captain was focused on something else. "Why are we all splayed on the ground? Why is no one else here? This reeks of foul play."

"I thought that smell was you, Captain." retorted Black Widow half-jokingly. "But it does seem to be a little suspicious. What do you guys remember last?"

"The Annabeth girl," said Steve. "Her boyfriend too. I remember Thor coming."

Around the room, there were murmurs of agreement. "I hope they're okay," said Hank. "The girl seems promising as an employee."

Black Widow shrugged. "Not sure, Hank. It's nothing from there."

"Who's Annabeth?" asked Thor. "I never saw any business women."

"She was eighteen."

"I don't even remember getting here. I just remember traveling here. There was a great storm. Lightning and thunder. Rain also."

"Rain?" Vision looked confused. "There was no rain yesterday. The weather forecast predicted clear skies. It was fine."

Scott looked down at himself. "Then why am I wet? And Hank too?"

"There wasn't any rain yesterday, I'm certain." Captain America surveyed the scene. "Wait." He held up his left hand and looked down at the floor beside him. "My shield. Scott, you're in your suit. Natasha, Clint, you both have your weapons out." He also noticed a slightly bent candelabra near Sam, Thor's hammer next to him and that Bucky's arm was slightly dented.

The Black Widow's eyes widened. "We were fighting."

Bucky nodded. "We were. Unlike you, I remember more."

"You do?" the Captain asked curiously.

"Not much. Just bits and pieces. There was… um…" The Winter Soldier started to think. "The two kids. They were uh-scared. For some reason."

Scott patted Hank's shoulder sympathetically. "Well then, the Beth girl's probably dead."

"I don't think so, Flea-man."

" _Ant-man._ " Scott grumbled. "The name's already ridiculous enough. Get it right, metal head."

"Arm. Back to the point. Anyway, I remember Thor's hammer being pulled away from him, and-"

"Woah." said Captain America. "Woah. Hey Thor, sorry to say, but I think that Asgard might have a challenger to its throne." He whistled. "Looks like you're not the only one that's worthy."

Before the Norse god could speak up, Bucky continued his recalling. "I also saw Thor get hit by lightning. I don't-"

"Wow, Thor." Natasha wasn't even trying to hide her mirth. All-out laughing. "You hit yourself with lightning? All sorts of new lows are being revealed to us."

"This is no laughing matter, Black Widow. Asgard is in serious trouble. If someone can lift the hammer, they're either fit for the throne, or… or they have godly blood."

Sam crossed his arms. "Godly blood? I think it's safe to rule that one out. Fit for the throne, huh? This guy must be pretty tough."

Thor shook his head. "You can't imagine. Not to mention, they didn't just lift Mjolnir. They called it to their hands. We must be dealing with very powerful entities."

"Did everyone forget about the fact that Thor hit himself with lightning?" Natasha had stopped laughing, but her usual smirk was larger than usual. "Was father Odin mad at you?"

"I wouldn't hit myself with lightning! The only person who could do that is-no. Godly blood indeed!"

"What?" chorused the remaining Avengers.

"I'm have to pay a certain group of people a visit. Stay here and try to dissect his memories more. Witch, if you could."

"I'll work on it."

"Good. Now, I'll be off."

"Hey wait!" Clint jogged up to Thor. "Where exactly are you going?"

"The Empire State Building."

* * *

"Zeus!" Thor's booming voice rang out. "What did you do last night?"

The King of the Gods chuckled. "Thor Odinson. You look quite… tiny. Are you still able to assume a godly form, or shall we come down to your height?"

"I'm not jesting."

"Neither was I." In just a few moments, Zeus had shrunken down to the size of a normal human. "As for your question, I went to sleep, after going to the-" Noticing his wife's glare, he quickly changed his sentence. "I mean, overseeing things on Earth."

"You lie!" Thor marched straight up to the Greek god. "I know you were there yesterday. Someone called my hammer and someone called lightning. Godly blood was required, and I know that no other soul on this earth could possibly have those exact skills!" By now, his voice had raised to a loud shout and his face was red. The usually lucid blue eyes were now stormy, reflecting his mood. Much like Zeus's eyes. "I know you were there, Zeus! _I know it!_ Don't lie to me, I have no doubt in my mind that you have. And who else could cleanse our minds like that? Got your pawn to do it? Trivia. The witch! There is no other way."

"Hecate." Athena corrected. "I am Athena, not Minerva. We are Greek, not Roman. I do not think that it would be wise to deal with our Roman counterparts, young god. Don't try to cause disruptions and respect your elders."

"Elders?" Asked Thor, enraged. "You all are only older than me by a few centuries. Don't lord it over me."

Demeter scoffed. "Are you sure you've caught up on your own mythology? You weren't born right away, you know." She turned around to face Hephaestus. "The youth these days! Has he even eaten his cereal?"

"I happen to think that the boy is a fine one. He wields a great hammer, forged with great care."

Aphrodite groaned. "Hephaestus, you're such a _bore_. No one cares about your weapons. He is quite handsome though, and I'm sure that my sweeth-I mean, my fellow god Ares would agree that he must do well in war." She tittered and fluttered her eyelashes at Thor. "I mean, look at those muscles. Jane is a lucky girl. Not enough drama though. Ares, have I told you about that one mortal's love life that I spiced up? I think his name was Tommy Stork or something. It was for the best too, I mean, now he's semi-retired and happily with um… was it Piper? No, that's my daughter… well, that blonde girl." While saying the last few words, Aphrodite changed her appearance to match Pepper Potts' face for just a split second. Then, she returned to a stunning brunette with soft features, not a blemish on her face.

"Stop going so off track! The point is, I know that you were there last night."

Dionysus groaned. "Would you stop, Thorne?"

"Thor."

"Whatever, Thorne. We weren't there. None of us were. Believe me, I had to watch Zeus as he went and downed-I mean, watched over the mortal realm." He paused for a second. "You call it Midgard, right?"

The young god wasn't having it. He stood rigid, head held high. If you grew up with the knowledge that you might one day be the king of gods in Asgard, you learned to compose yourself, to act like you belonged. Though of course, he obviously didn't. Not in this world. If he tried to lightning his way out, Zeus would be on him in a second. If he resorted to punching, Athena or Ares would make sure that he was stopped. "Well then who wiped our memories? Hecate had to have been there. Bring her."

At his command, the Olympians laughed. "Just bring her?" asked Zeus. "First off, you're not in charge here, _kid_. Second, what? Do you think that she's some sort of dog? She's the goddess of Witchcraft and the Mist, okay? She'd have you done in seconds."

"Fine. Summon her. I will make her pay."

More laughing ensued. "Foolish." Athena looked at the young god distastefully. "Have you not learned how to control your temper, young one? Perhaps Loki would be better suited for the throne after all. Others see a warrior. I see a foolish, brash, young god whose incompetence is glaringly obvious. You have brawn, but in brains you lack." She clicked her tongue, much like a mother would. "If only you would learn to work together with your brother. He had a well thought-out plan. It could've been better, but he was wiser than you in that instance. Watch your tongue, Thor Odinson. Watch your anger too. Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die."

"Ugh, Athena. You're almost bad as my husband." Aphrodite tittered yet again. "And that's quite a feat. He can fight well, and that's all that matters, right Ares?"

"He's a warrior. That is something that I can respect."

"He is a man. A man who tends to make rash decisions." remarked Artemis. She'd changed from her twelve-year-old form to what she hypothetically would look like if she was in her early twenties. "Only a few select men can be trusted. Thor is not one."

"Just lighten up, little sis. Not all men are bad. Just look at me! Here, I'll make a haiku about it.

Little sis is weird

She thinks all men are dumb jerks

Apollo is cool

There!"

"I'm older than you! I was even your midwife!"

"You can all complain about me and argue amongst yourselves later. What I need is for the witch to come here."

Zeus let out a disappointed sound. "Well then, who would like to go to the Underworld and fetch the titan?"

Poseidon was the first to speak, but he wasn't volunteering. In fact, he was doing the opposite. "I'm not going, brother. I know for a fact that if I don't speak up and no one else volunteers, you'll stick me with the task. I'm not going down there again. How can he live with so much fire and so little air and water?"

"The fact that you're unwilling to go to your own brother speaks for itself." Athena pointed out. "Tasteless and careless too? Well, never say that I was surprised."

"And like you've been the most perfect goddess in the world. I remember one mortal named Arachne who bested you in weaving."

"It was a tie! The works were incomparable! The values and supposed effect was too different!"

"Please, just admit that you lost."

" _I_ _ **never**_ _lose!"_

Hephaestus raised his hand while the rivals bickered some more. "I'll get her. The place isn't so bad. Some places are just like my forges."

"Oh but, hun…" whined Aphrodite. "I'm not sure that Hecate would be very good company. She might be gorgeous, but she's weird."

"Right now isn't the time to start caring, Aphrodite. You're late by a very, very high number of years." Then the blacksmith was gone with a pop.

A few minutes later, he returned, Hecate in tow. This time, her forms were merged as one, though you could occasionally see a flicker of another person. Her dark hair was down and splayed out. On top, a circlet of questionable material. "You requested me. Do you need more help with ruling, Lord Zeus?"

Hera immediately assumed the worst. "What do you mean, 'more help with ruling?' I thought I could trust you."

"Lady Hera, that is exactly what I meant. Have you forgotten that I am also the goddess of crossroads. He enlists my help when he stands at one." She cocked her head teasingly, but her eyes were still as stone. "Not unlike you, my Lady."

"Hecate, it's good to see you again!" Demeter was fairly happy to see the goddess. "How is my daughter doing? Is she okay? Has she been eating enough cereal?"

The goddess nodded. "She's doing well. There is now a thriving garden in Hades' front yard. Her cereal consumption has been stable. I must admit, the food isn't bad. Just overwhelming in large quantities."

"Are you all incapable of holding a conversation topic?" asked Thor. He was livid, and somewhat rightly so. He'd been forced to listen to the Olympians go on and on and on, bickering and talking about nonsense. His matters were completely pushed off of the table. "Now, witch, were you there last night?"

"If you mean 'there' as in my cave down in the Underworld then yes, i was there. If not, then I'm afraid I will be of no help from you. "

"Then who erased my memories?"

Hecate shrugged, a small flame igniting between her fingers. She thought as she twirled the ball of fire around her hand. Her way of godly fidgeting. "I could restore your memories, if you desire."

"Do it, then."

"You're so eager, young one. Don't object to me saying it, son of Odin. I am much older than the Olympians. I cannot without something from the one who took the memories. The magic seems much like my own. If it was of the wizards in England or Hypnos's concoction, then I'd be fine. But this magic doesn't differ from mine."

Thor nodded. "I'll get it." He turned to the Olympians. "Farewell. I shall be leaving."

"No offering for the hearth?" Thor turned even more to see Hestia tending to her hearth. "No one ever bothers. I think that you should though. Home… home is something with a lot of worth for you. And home is where the hearth is."

"Yes, Lady Hestia." He flew out for a moment and returned with a boar in his hands, fried to a crisp. He set the boar in, then muttered a few words, worshipping his father and wishing him well. "Farewell."

* * *

"Percy, I've got to go now, okay?" Annabeth looked down at her boyfriend on the lower bunk. "I need to check it with Mr. Pym. I still need that job."

Percy stuck out his bottom lip. "But Annie…"

"I'll stop by Sally's on the way back, don't worry, Perce. I'm sure she has some enticing blue chocolate chip cookies."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go!"

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's animated reaction. "Bye Perseus."

"It's Percy."

"I know, Seaweed Brain. That's what you get for calling me Annie." The blond girl opened the door, pausing to look back at her boyfriend. "Almost forgot that this was cabin three, not cabin one." With a smirk on her face to rival Natasha's, Annabeth grabbed a plate of pancakes to go, bringing them in when the 'taxi' arrived.

"Where-"

"To-"

"Now?"

"Pym industries headquarters, if you please. Feel free to go all out, sisters."

"Ah, Annabeth! Here you are." Hank Pym looked pleasantly surprised to see Annabeth, though he noted that she wasn't wearing the most businesslike attire. Simply skinny jeans with a dress shirt and gray jacket. "I've made my decision."

"Oh?" Annabeth tried to look only slightly inquisitive, but inside, she was very, very anxious. Of course, she could start with menial jobs like being a decorator or an assistant, or even a secretary, but she wanted this job. It would be a huge step in the right direction for her. She needed this job and she needed it desperately. Her ambition would not allow her to start so low, or stay in a low position for too young. Her fatal flaw was hubris, with a side of deadly pride and ambition. Those qualities did not fare well in low-key surroundings. "And that would be…"

"Yes. I will accept you into our team." At her hope-filled expression, he held up his hand. "But beware. You're on a tight leash. I expect near-perfection. Clear?"

"Crystal."

The businessman nodded. "Good. Now, I'll need to enlist your help very soon, so I suggest you get to designing. You won't see me around very much, but you'll see my daughter, Hope. You two will have to be around each other a lot. She's like your boss. Hope provides the requirements and oversees the process. You're the one that's going to be working and such."

Annabeth blinked a few times, staring down at the floor. "Could I meet with your daughter right now? Just to-just to get acquainted and get some ideas in my head."

"Fine idea." Hank Pym then reached for his phone and made a quick call to his daughter, telling her to be there as soon as she could manage. "Just wait here, okay? I've got some business to attend too."

Annabeth followed his gaze to see a room filled with none other than the Avengers. Her breath caught in her throat as her mind was filled with panic. She quickly calmed herself down though. Getting too agitated could cause a panic attack or an anxiety attack, common happenings after her return from Tartarus. They wouldn't appear randomly anymore, only when she felt distressed or anxious. Scared or melancholy. "Yes sir."

"Sir. I like the sound of that." He waved goodbye to Annabeth. "I'll be seeing you, Ms. Chase."

After her employer had left, Annabeth was both more anxious and more relaxed. More anxious because she was standing in a room where she knew nobody, with people that could potentially blow her cover in the room next to her. Relaxed because she'd actually gotten the job and that she was now away from her boss's strict gaze.

"Are you lost?" The voice of a brunette woman snapped Annabeth out of her thoughts. "My name's Hope, and if you need any help getting to the right place, I can be of service. Do your parents work here, or…"

Annabeth fiercely shook her head. "No, I work here." At Hope's disbelieving stare, Annabeth reworded the sentence. "Well, as of a few minutes ago. I'm new." She stuck out her hand f or a handshake. "Annabeth Chase."

Hope shook the blonde's hand carefully and enunciated her words very slowly. "I see." She stood up straighter and looked at the Annabeth girl. She looked smart, but she looked very, very young. She wasn't model gorgeous, but pretty enough that Hope would've thought that she was better suited to running a boutique. "You're a lot younger than I expected. A lot younger. Are you sure that you're qualified?"

"Of course I am! Your dad _did_ accept me, did he not?" Annabeth's tone was slightly haughty, while her face showed annoyance. "If you really want proof, here." She handed over the folder that contained her works and her grades. "That should convince you of my competence."

Hope raised an eyebrow. "I'm more of an shoot first, ask questions later kind of girl, but I have a feeling that you're much different." However, she still skimmed through the papers. "Impressive. Almost perfect grades, got accepted into Harvard, and these designs aren't amateur work either." Hope smiled brightly, showing off her perfect teeth. "I'm convinced. Sit?" She gestured to a small table with two chairs on the other side of the room."

"Sure."

The two started walking towards said table, each taking a seat. "So," started Annabeth. "What exactly am I designing?

"It's sort of multi-purpose. The first floor is a reception area. From the first to the seventh floor are showroom type places. Where we keep all of our gadgets. From then on up until the twentieth floor, labs. We'll also need an emergency tunnel or some kind of emergency exit."

Annabeth jotted down some notes. "Did you have anything in mind for the building?"

"A few things," Hope admitted. "It needs to be smooth and sleek. Very clean, though not simple. Lots of windows. Make it different. I don't want it looking like a rectangle with more blue rectangles."

"Could I suggest making the building cylindrical?" asked Annabeth. "The shape is more durable with storms and such."

Hope smiled fondly at the girl sitting across from her. "It's your building. You decide."

Those words seemed to give Annabeth a whole new confidence. It just made the whole job so much more real. She was an architect, and at the age of eighteen, was designing her first building. "Yeah. It's mine. I'm going to do a little brainstorming, throw questions out. I need feedback, okay?"

"Sure."

After a while of idea bouncing, the two women were mentally exhausted. "I think I've got a pretty good foundation to start with." Annabeth put on a pleasant smile and shook Hope's hand once again.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth."

"You too, Hope."

After Hope had left, Annabeth remained at the table, drawing possible outlines and thinking of possible materials to use. She did this for about half an hour before Hank Pym finally returned. "Doing okay?"

At his voice, Annabeth perked up. "Uh, yeah. Hope helped me out a lot. I've got a few simple outlines right now. Would you like to see them now or just see the final sketch?"

"I'd like to see them, if you don't mind." He picked up the sheets of paper and nodded thoughtfully at each. "These are pretty good. For your very first design though, I think that you should design a building that embodies you. When people look at it, they will see your trademark. This is something that they'll judge you on."

Annabeth nodded and rearranged the papers in her binder, then stuffed all of it in her bag. "Then I have the perfect idea."

"Good. Do you mind following me to converse with the Avengers? We've been trying to figure out what happened last night, but everyone just says that they left."

Annabeth's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Not wanting to raise suspicion, she agreed. "Of course, though I only remember up to Lord Thor Odinson arriving. Is he here?"

"No, he said that he was going to the Empire State Building to take care of something." He ignored Annabeth's quick inhale. "But anyway, follow me."

The two walked into the conference room, now temporarily the 'room for the Avengers to discuss plans, do research, and sleep in' room. The Black Widow had a computer on her lap, typing away while listening to Bucky recall memories from the night before. It took her a few seconds to notice Annabeth. "Anna, you're here!"

"It's Annabeth."

"That's what I said." She popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Well, remember anything from last night?"

She shook her head innocently, adding a small stutter to her voice. "I-I um-not much. Only until Thor came. Then I woke up on the couch at camp."

"Camp?"

"It's a summer camp. I'm one of the counselors."

Natasha nodded. "Okay then, kiddo. You didn't have any alcohol, did you?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, not in a suspicious way, but in an amused one. "No, I didn't. I'm only eighteen. You think that no one remembers because they got wasted at the party?"

"Not everyone," cut in Sam. "A lot of the others say that they remember leaving after Thor came."

"It's weird how I don't remember that far. Only up until he came through the door."

Just as Sam was about to speak again, Natasha stole the opportunity. "Hey guys, so Bucky and I have been looking through missing persons files and criminal records for younger people in New York. We got lucky, and Bucky recognized one of the people."

"Who?" asked the Captain.

She turned the computer around to show a familiar face. Well, at least to Annabeth. "Her name's Lou Ellen."

 **Finished! Okay, so maybe I can keep up the chapter length. I'm all done with finals, so I have more time on my hands. Less homework, more time to write. I'll probably only update once a week, not because it takes me a week to write the chapter, but because I can only find the time to on the weekends. Weekdays, I usually have a load of homework to do. Remember to follow if you like it, and review too! I want to hear your opinions. Thanks to all of you who've already done that for the first chapter. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Thank you so much for keeping up with the story! With the chapter length, they'll range from 4000-4700 words each. These take me a few hours to complete, and I'll crank them out about once a week. Not because it takes me a long time, because I can rarely find consecutive amounts of time where I can write in peace. Since, here in Vietnam, summer vacation starts a bit earlier, I can raise either the word count or the amount of updates in a week. Not sure which one yet, though I'll probably decide on the former. So, summer vacation starts this Friday actually. The 20th. Starting from there, more updates.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the MCU and PJO/HOO universe too, then the ending of HOO would be due to a Mary Sue-ish but still useless in some way person saving the day. Oh wait, that happened in BOO. Whoops, nevermind on that one. Well, I'll own them when the MCU decides to finally kill an important character. And the wrong one too. Oh, that happened too, right… Ugh! Whatever, I don't own it, k?**

 **Natasha's POV: (1st Person) **

Annabeth was good. Good at masking surprise. Good at fixing her facial expressions. But I was better. Years of training as a spy certainly didn't go to waste. I knew how to look at people, not as people, but as suspects. Constant use had made it second nature. I looked at everybody like that. Friends, family, even random strangers. Like Annabeth. So when her lips parted just a smidge, when her eyes widened and flicked to the door, when her grip on her bag loosened, I noticed. I let one of the corners of my lips raise slightly. A victory, no matter how small, must be rewarded. She probably knew the Lou Ellen girl. If she did, then she might've been in on the attack. She might've been partially responsible for our lost memories. That begs the question… What did she hypothetically do that was so bad, she wanted our memories lost? It was still just a theory, but I had to keep vigilant.

"Give me a rundown." said the Captain. "I want to know more about this Lou Ellen."

"And I," interjected Wanda, "want to know how she overpowered me."

Clint sighed. "Jealousy is not a good look on you, kid."

Vision nodded. "I have to agree. You look much better when you're not pondering your worth compared to others."

"Wait." Sam looked around in a confused manner. "Was that supposed to be a compliment? Because if so, someone needs to teach Vizh how to flirt."

"With Wanda?" Clint was incredulous. "No."

"Don't you already have two kids?" asked Wanda.

"Now I have three."

Steve held his hand up for silence. "Silence! Nat, your rundown?"

"On it." After a few seconds, my computer screen was filled with information about the girl. The further I read, the more baffled I was. "Captain, you're going to love this. Her full name is Lou Ellen Carter. Father is Dave Ronald Carter. Mother is _un-effing-known_. Born in the Bronx, St. Barbanas hospital. Birth certificate is from the hospital. Date of birth, July 7th, 1992. Age, nineteen." **(Because of Annabeth's birthday and her age in this story, I've got to make the year 2011)**

Vision tilted his head in confusion. "The information is quite meager, and also very normal. Nothing unorthodox."

"Not done yet." I continued on. "When she was ten, she blew up a building. Witnesses just said that they saw a sweet little girl playing with a dog. Others didn't remember it at all. Several other incidents like that. Oh, when she was thirteen, a man reported hallucinations, followed by discovering much of his prized family heirlooms were gone. They were traced back to the Lou Ellen girl. She disappeared shortly after." My mind was reeling, gears were turning and thoughts were being made. In vain, I tried to connect the dots, to see the whole picture, but it was as if a whole chunk had disappeared. It made absolutely no sense.

"Sketchy." commented Bucky. "You think she was involved with German scientists or something? Appears that some brainwashing or whatever came into play."

"She was a kid!" protested Clint. "And not a Wanda-kid, a _kid_ kid!"

Wanda also agreed with her 'dad.' "She was a child. I do not believe in her involvement."

"Listen," started Vision, "just for a moment. I think that she is a mutant of some kind. A child that young couldn't possibly be a part of an organization like that."

Scott raised his hand. "I can put it into perspective. Imagine my daughter blowing up a building and being involved with the baddies."

I cleared my throat. "Even though it's highly improbable, it's not impossible. Some organizations start training very early. You can't trust anything. Your standings on the moral compass isn't helping. Believe it or not, people are bad. Even little bite-sized ones."

"Bite-sized?" Vision looked severely alarmed. "I'm hoping that you don't intend to ingest them, Ms. Romanoff."

Wanda buried her face in her hands. "We talked about this, Vizh. Some things aren't meant to be taken as they are. Don't you have the ability to search the internet inside your head?"

"Ah…" He paused for a few seconds. "I understand. So Sam, could we just be coolin' for a sec? We could… check out… the Merriam Webster dictionary and the Urban dictionary too. It'd be… totally bitchin' and-"

"What the hell was that?" Sam looked at Vision as if he'd just gone full Ultron. "Were you browsing the Urban dictionary?"

"And the online slang dictionary." His face was so expressionless it was almost funny. I almost laughed. He really had no idea what was wrong, did he?

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Say more and you're not allowed around my kids. Any of them."

"My kid too," chimed in Scott.

I groaned. This was going nowhere. "I know that you guys are both dads, but can you stop acting like you're older than Rogers?"

Said fossil stared daggers at me. "Has anyone ever told you of your amazing inability to let it go?"

"Yeah, I believe you just did. What can I say? I can't hold it back anymore." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, we need to get back on the case. I still stand by my opinion."

"Wait…" said Wanda. She squinted at the computer screen. "The hospital provided the birth certificate, no?"

"That'd be correct."

"Then how do they not know who her mother is?" Wanda's eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed in thought. "Perhaps this Lou Ellen is not the only one that has special skills."

"You're saying that it's hereditary." The Captain's face was skeptical. Who'd ever heard of hereditary powers before? If she _was_ a mutant and not a mini Nazi, then how would she have gotten her powers from her parents? "Does the father have any suspicious charges?"

I shook my head. "None at all. He works as a psychologist."

Scott smiled to himself. "You'd think a psychologist would be able to keep his daughter from going too far with her powers. I mean, memory wiping is serious stuff."

We all stared at him. "Right," I said. "I keep on forgetting that you're new to this. I thought you were in jail once? Wouldn't you be more aware of the things on the other side of the moral compass?"

He shrugged at me. "More like a Robin Hood thing. Not that bad a criminal, thank you very much."

"Hey," called out Bucky. "Speaking of thank yous, I don't hear anybody thanking me for my beautiful abilities to remember more than you guys."

Wanda set her mouth in a firm line and gave him her best glare. Which was actually pretty intimidating. The big eyes kind of ruined it though. "Well, that is partially because of me, who you haven't thanked for fixing your mind and removing the triggers. I sharpened you. Also partially because of the Germans, who also tampered with you. Since the latter isn't here right now, I suggest you thank the former before you expect any gratitude."

"Thank you, Wanda." Bucky then looked around the room. "So… any day now!" We remained silent. "Whatever. Fuck you guys then."

"Ah!" I cautioned. "Language." I then tilted my head and tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to think. After that, I turned my gaze to Steve, my expression innocent. "Oh no! Sorry Rogers, I stole your line."

Sam shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. "I'm going to have to agree with the fossil here. You just can't let it go."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Clint. "Where's the Annabeth girl?"

"You didn't notice her leave?" asked the synthezoid. "She left slightly before you started talking about the Lou Ellen girl being associated with German scientists."

Scott was at a complete loss. "And why, exactly, did you not tell us?"

"I didn't think that it was significant. She just shyly raised her hand and caught Mr. Pym's eye, then gestured towards the door. After that, she exited the room behind Mr. Pym."

"Whatever then."

Hank Pym raised a hand. "I hope you don't mind me going a little off track here, but… What do you think of Annabeth? She'll be in an architect position later, but for now, since she's young and inexperienced, she's the new interior designer. "

"I don't know." said the Captain. "She seems very timid, but her eyes are very intellectual. Shy but a genius on the inside. Really adorable too."

Before I could disagree, Wanda did my job for me. "She was not timid. The way she held herself. Tall and prideful. Like my mother used to. Her head was raised, her eyes were intimidating. There was no shy part about it. Either she experiences large mood swings or she was pretending to be docile."

"I have to agree with Red here." I started listing on my fingers. "One, she was noticeably surprised when we first mentioned Lou Ellen. Two, during the conversation, her eyes darted to the door a lot. Also, she looked at each of us, or more importantly, our weapons. Three, she made a point to stay silent, which was probably to gain information. Four, like Red said, she held herself up very well. Five, I just don't trust her. Her recollection of yesterday's events was cut short. She knows that I've been trained in espionage, that I would've known if she was straight up lying. So she said that she didn't remember so she didn't have to answer the question. She remembers more, I know it."

"What is it with you and your mistrust of kids?" asked Scott.

"When you're in my old line of business, you learn to always be suspicious. Guilty until proven innocent."

"Isn't that the other way a-"

"Quiet." I shot a glare at him. "Besides, she has a pretty sketchy past too." My fingers flew over the keyboard as I searched her in the database. "Born on the twelfth of July, 1993. That'd make her eighteen. Mother, also unknown. Father, Frederick Chase. He remarried when Annabeth was five, giving her a step-mother, Helen, and later, two paternal half-brothers. Their names are Bobby and Matthew. Ran away at the age of seven. In the missing person's report, her step-mother said that she'd always screamed about spiders and things in the night. Possibly has schizophrenia. She'd also return home battered and bruised or bloody multiple times. Months later, she was seen around with two other kids. Unidentified. The girl might be either Thalia Grace, Ray Erland, Mara Walsh or Quinn Davis. The boy might be Trevor Dennis, Magnus Chase, or Luke Castellan. Resumed contact with her father when in her early teens. Went home a few years later. Moved to New York to be closer to Harvard while also being close to her boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

It wasn't surprising that the first words out of Clint's mouth were, "The kids these days!"

"I'm going to assume that you now know what I'm talking about. This girl is just as sketchy as the other one."

"Come to think about it," started the Captain, "their stories are pretty similar. Stirred up quite a bit of trouble then disappeared."

I nodded slowly. "What's the chance that it's just a coincidence?"

"About equal to the chance of you ever letting it go."

"So… none."

Hank was standing in a corner, arms crossed and mouth set in a grim line. "Maybe hiring her wasn't the best idea. But then again, she's brilliant, and I trust her. Not to mention the fact that I need some layouts for newly added wings over in the institute I've got in Michigan."

"Does she play sims a lot or something?" Falcon asked. "I'm not sure what you could do to become a qualified interior designer."

I raised a hand slightly. "Pretty sure that there's some kind of class you can take."

"Thought you were busy at a super secret spy school."

Steve groaned. "We really can't hold a topic for more than five seconds."

"Not the only ones," said a new voice. Turning around, I could see Thor. He strode in with his usual pride, but this time, his brow was creased and his mouth was tight. Annoyance flashed in his eyes and the swing of his hammer was just a little wider than usual. He had his muscles pulled taut and his shoulders raised. "I visited some old… friends. I thought that they might have yielded some information on our attackers, or even be our attackers, but no luck." He carelessly dropped his hammer onto the table. "Squabbling council of children who never grow up."

"No luck?" asked the Captain.

"Just a bit. If we find something that belongs to whoever wiped our memories, I know someone who can reverse the spell."

"So…" I began. "Who is this someone? A mutant?"

When the god looked up again, his face was grim even more so than before. He stayed silent for a few seconds, before delivering his answer in a way that made him seem like he was unsure whether to tell us. "No… She is… she is not someone to be trifled with. Know that she is powerful, even more than the witch. If our Slokovian can even defeat me in matters of the mind, then if we ever go up against _her_ , we're all doomed. She is strong of mind and of magic. Just in case, you all might want to either get mental strength lessons from Wanda, or get something fire-proof. Both if possible."

"She can control fire?"

"She can control many things." After that, Thor's brow cleared and he tried his best to cheer up. "Any progress regarding the suspect?"

Scott handed over the laptop. "Found her. Name's Lou Ellen."

"Well then. This Lou Ellen girl better be ready. We're coming. Soon."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"They're onto you, Lou." Annabeth threw her bag onto the sofa, all the while letting her hair out of the ponytail it was previously in. "And they're not going to give up, either. I hung around after they thought I left, and apparently Thor needs something of yours so that someone can reverse the memory wipe."

The older girl made a sound of mirth. 'And who exactly would be able to do that? The European girl?"

"No." Annabeth crossed her arms, giving Lou Ellen an intense look. "Your mother, it seems."

"That would be bad, wouldn't it?" Her tone suddenly turned airy. "We don't want the snowball rolling in the wrong direction, now would we? It might just hit a rock. Poof goes the snow, to reveal what's inside. A bundle of demigods and secrets."

"Lou?" asked Annabeth. She knew it would do no good though. The daughter of Hecate was prone to suddenly muttering in metaphors and start being hard to understand. "Snap out of it, you need to go back to camp."

"Yes! Yes, camp." By now she'd returned to normal. "I'll go right now, cast a Mist illusion over my face just in case they've set up cameras or have anyone on the move."

Suddenly, the daughter of Athena had a great idea. "Hey Lou, is there any chance that you could create an illusion and make yourself invisible at the same time?" The cogs were biting, the gears were turning, the pieces were gluing themselves to each other. A plan was forming, piece by piece, action by action. A storybook unfolding, page by page. Then, when the cogs had bit for the last time she turned her gaze to Lou Ellen, unflinching. The look was almost unnerving. Knowledge was a gift, one that she reveled in using.

"Of course I can."

"Then I have a plan. A good one too. Say, how long can you hold it if you have to keep it up?"

Lou Ellen thought for a bit. "Two at a time… Maybe five minutes. Ten if I'm feeling good. That enough?"

"No. But… How quickly can you work your magic?"

She shrugged. "Pretty quickly."

Annabeth smiled a smile that would've rivaled Loki's if we were comparing the look of slightly evil genius. "That'd be great. Now, I want you to make yourself invisible and create an exact replica of yourself at the same time. Then, make that replica do something."

"Are you… you know, I think that you're pretty sure. Always trust the children of Athena." Steeling herself, the daughter of Hecate closed her eyes, to open them again. She walked a circle around Annabeth, then stopped in front of her face. Suddenly, Lou vanished, appearing a few feet away. "Boo."

"Perfect. Now, here's the plan."

* * *

"She _what?_ " The Captain's face was disbelieving, eyebrows furrowed, hair mussed up so much that it was now pointing to something on the ceiling. "She can't have-what do you mean she just stood there and jumped?"

The not-so-little spider buried her face in her head, then looked back at her computer, replaying the footage. "Exactly. Nice to see that you've been listening Cap. Might get an A on the test this time."

"There's a time and a place, Widow." After his brief glare at said spider, he returned back to the scene before him on the screen. There didn't seem to be anything out of place, no tampering either. The girl just traveled by taxi, then foot, all the way to the Hudson river, and fell. She didn't jump in. She didn't kneel down, cry, and toss herself in as if she was going to commit suicide, she just fell. Fell and didn't move. "Nat, what if she was already dead?"

"Traffic cams show that there was absolutely nothing between. They show her getting on a taxi, then walking to the Hudson, then falling. That's all. Nothing that could've killed her." She let out a tired breath. "Don't let your little prehistoric brain be all tangled. There's got to be something here that can help us. I need the footage run through a few tests, scrutinized to the smallest detail."

"And who," asked the Captain, "would be willing to do this?"

"The one who I trust most." She shoved the now-closed laptop into a bag and shouldered said bag. "Myself."

"Sure you can do this, Romanoff?"

"Show some faith, Rogers." She turned briefly to give him one of her signature smirks. "I've saved your ass more times than I can count. I think I can do a little office work."

"Language!" shouted a booming voice. Thor chuckled quietly at the look on Steve's face, nodding farewell to Natasha. "I'm sorry. I guess Widow and I do share one thing: The inability to let little things go."

The super soldier grumbled under his breath as her sat blowing the steam rising from the cup in his hands. "Not just you. Seems like the whole team shares that quality. Well, along with the fact that we're all probably ADHD or something. Just can't focus or stay on one topic. Tangents and insults turned into tangents." He sipped some of the liquid. "People these days."

"Are you drinking tea?" asked a mildly amused Thor. "Even I know that drinking tea is a bit old fashioned now. Certainly not unpopular, but uh… how did Tony put it? 'A grandparent thing.'"

At the mention of his former teammate's name, Steve stiffened. Even though the two had temporarily made peace, there was still something missing. All of the guilt and the ill intent harbored by the two had driven them apart. From the best of friends to the worst of enemies. For who has the power to hurt you more than the people who know you best? "Speaking of hte tin man, how's he doing?"

When presented with the question, Thor's expression morphed for just a bit. "He's doing well. Got back together with Ms. Potts. Just taking a possibly permanent break from crime fighting. He's not Iron Man anymore. He's just Tony Stark."

"And Rhodes?" asked another new voice. "I still feel bad." The owner of the voice pulled up a chair next to Thor.

"Take a seat, why don't you?" muttered the Captain. "It's not your fault, Sam. The only thing you did was get out of the way. If you hadn't, it might've been you down there instead. You were trying to keep yourself alive. Vision was distracted. Wanda didn't mean to distract him. Rhodes was caught off guard. It's no one's fault."

"How's the keeper of the Mindstone anyway?" Thor leaned forwards. This was a topic which he held very important. Perhaps the others did not know the full extent of its powers, or even what it was, but he knew. The Mindstone, or any Infinity stone at all, had many, many powers. Perhaps even equal to, or mightier than the gods of all the myths themselves. "Has he been experiencing any difficulties with it?"

"He's fine, and no. He hasn't. But that's not important, not now. What is important is this." Steve turned on one of the monitors, which was already playing the footage. "Our little ex-spy has managed to use footage from traffic cameras and track the Lou Ellen girl. Have a look for yourself."

Thor didn't have the patience to watch the whole thing, settling for fast-forwarding through most of it, then only paying attention to the last part. "What's that?"

"What's what?" asked Sam. "I don't see anything irregular."

"No, that little blur on the left. And that light."

Both of the mortals stared at Thor confusedly. "I don't see it," said the Captain. "There's nothing."

Then, Thor realized something. Some pieces were fitting together. He might've not had the full picture yet, but he knew this. "It's magic. Perhaps the Mist even."

Sam crossed his arms and chortled a little. "Mist? Fog? Why are we talking about weather and condensation?"

Thor, however, was still serious as ever. "We're not. The Mist. It's a veil between the mortal world and the worlds of the gods and goddesses. We're definitely dealing with some ancient magic. We just don't know whose, or even which branch of mythology it belongs to. Norse may even be an option. I shall make contact with my father when I can."

"A veil?" asked Sam. "Call me stupid-"

"Okay," said the Captain. "You're stupid."

"Shut up. Now as I was saying… Call me stupid, but I still don't understand what this Mist thing is."

Sighing, the Norse god wrung his hands out. "So you've heard of Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian myths, right?"

"Of course. Basic stuff."

"Those are just the well-known ones, but I have a little fact for you. They all real." He met the stares of disbelief head on. "I'm not insane. If I am real, then so are they."

"How've we been so oblivious to all of those things? Have they been laying low?"

Thor laughed. "Not in the least. That's where the Mist comes in. It changes the minds of mortals, demigods, even some gods and titans. It makes mortals see tamer, sensible versions. But it can only go so far. That little scene we made back in New York? Either it was too much for the old witch to handle, or she chose not to hide it. My guess would be that it's the latter, but you can never trust the witch, especially not to make sense."

He then cleared his throat. "Now while you all digest that, I'm going to do my own little form of espionage. Farewell."

 **There we go! That's your chapter for you! I hope you enjoy and and please, remember to review. I would really like to see what you guys think of the story and even if you have any criticism. Flames go to Tartarus though, so I'd be careful with those. If you like the story and want to be notified when I post a new chapter, go ahead and check that little 'story' box, after follow. If you really like it, then go ahead and favorite it! It means so much for your support, no matter the amount.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the amazing Mythic Scribe is back, this time, with another scroll in hand. Another set of words for you to devour like the sick and hungry souls you-Apologies, waxing a little too… how should I say this? Sociopathically shakespearian? Okay, fine, I won't joke about it. But anyway, new chapter! I was on a trip this past week, and I had to go to an awards ceremony, so I couldn't upload. Trust me guys! This only takes a week. And special announcement! I've decided to tie in Kane Chronicles too. Norse, Greek, and Egyptian. The last will be introduced next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em**

"Percy!" Annabeth turned to hit her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Do you have any beer or cigarettes?"

The look on her boyfriend's face was disbelieving. "You… want to smoke? Why?"

"No! But do you have any?"

Shrugging, Percy rifled through his backpack. By now, he'd learned to listen to Annabeth. This was especially the case when she developed the tone of voice he liked to call the listen-or-else-because-I-have-a-plan-to-save-us-from-danger voice. If she had a plan, it would be good. "Nope, and I didn't think so either."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and tried to think of another solution. "Cologne?"

"Yeah." He fished the bottle out of the side pocket. "In case I have to take you on an impromptu date or something."

She snatched it out of his hands and examined the bottle quickly. "Nice to know that you're prepared. I might just test you on your skill in unplanned events someday. It also seems that you're expanding your vocabulary."

"Ha freaking ha. You wound me so, Wisegirl." Before he could continue with another retort, Cold liquid had been splashed against his shirt. "What the-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. It's all part of the plan that's probably going to work." Looking over at her, Percy could see that Annabeth had also dumped a good amount of the liquid on herself. "One way or the other." This part, she muttered to herself.

"Probably?"

"Shh!" Percy complied and looked forwards, meeting eyes with what-or rather who, had been the cause of Annabeth's worry. Thor Odinson, coming their way. Instead of staying far, far away from him like Percy would've done, Annabeth tugged on his hand and lead him towards the god. "You're Thor, right?"

He looked at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "Yes. What would it be to you, young lady?" Instead of stormy blue-black like the first time they'd seen him, Thor's eyes were now a nice lightning blue. Almost the same color as Thalia's. "Are you a fan? Do you need a signing, or… what do they call it? An autograph?"

"No, no." Annabeth said hurriedly. She held out her hand. "Annabeth Chase. I'm the new architect-or well… Interior designer as of now, at Hank Pym's company."

"Oh." The Norse god looked at her again, like he was sizing her up. After an awkward moment, he shook her hand. "You're much younger than I thought you'd be. They said young, but I didn't think that you'd be this young. Are you even allowed to drink yet?"

At this, Annabeth shook her head. "No, actually… But I _am_ an adult. I turned eighteen recently."

"Even younger than Wanda. That's very-what is that horrid stench?" Thor wrinkled his nose in distaste, blue eyes sparking for a moment. "Is that glass cleaner that you use for scent-enhancement?"

Annabeth laughed. "Oh, it's just my boyfriend and his ridiculous taste in perfume-I mean cologne." She rolled her eyes. "It's probably something like AXE body spray. You can really never know with Percy. His incompetence knows absolutely no bounds."

Percy grumbled in annoyance. "It's Azzaro Chrome, and it's pretty well-received. Come on, Wisegirl. It's not that bad, and neither am I."

"Says the guy who spilled a whole bottle on themselves and their girlfriend." She took the bottle out of the pocket of her gray jacket. It was empty, courtesy of Annabeth a few moments earlier. "The whole bottle. Every. Single. Drop."

"Well, I best get going now," started Thor. "Perhaps to take a stroll in nature or whatnot. To expel the smell out of my nose." He raised a hand in farewell, then started down the sidewalk, pulling his cap down over his eyes. The god glanced sideways every few seconds, always on the lookout. It was clear that the incident with Lou Ellen had put him on edge.

The demigods nodded their heads and waited until the god was out of earshot. "Wow, the perfume really did work. How'd you know?" Percy was both completely baffled and grudgingly accepting. His girlfriend was a genius, he knew that, and she came up with some amazing plans. But this? Cologne to dispel a god? "I thought that only monsters were deterred by things like this."

"Oh, deterred. Look at you being so eloquent now."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Come on. You know I'm not stupid."

"Of course I do," reassured Annabeth. "I just like to tease you about it. You okay or should I call Sally to wipe your tears away?"

"Only if she's bringing cookies. But back to the subject. How did you know that it would work?"

Annabeth sighed. "I didn't. It was on a whim. A strategic whim, but a whim. I thought that perhaps if Gabe kept you from monsters and gods, then maybe an overload of perfume would make Thor's demigod radar malfunction. At the very least, it might distract him or something."

"Oh Annabeth." Percy pushed her playfully. "You make all of us feel so bad. Most people don't count strategized plans that work out perfectly whims. A whim is crashing a party. A whim is buying some fun thing that you don't need. A plant to deter a god is not a whim."

"Yeah, whatever." After that, she added, "Sally does have some blue cookies waiting on the counter though. I mean, if you don't want any, we don't have to go, but-" Before she could finish the sentence, Percy had already sped away in another direction. She laughed. "I have the keys, you know!" The daughter of Athena then laughed again after the speeding form of Percy suddenly doubled back. "And you say that my teasing you is unwarranted."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Wisegirl. You're right."

"I'm _always_ right. Now you go home. I have a little work thing. I'll be there in an hour, give or take a few minutes."

* * *

"There's absolutely nothing here." The dejected grumbles and complaints of Natasha Romanoff could be heard from miles away. "Nothing! No evidence of tampering, no evidence of any optical illusions or tricks, nothing! She just disappeared."

Steve stood over her shoulder, shaking his head in disbelief. "I checked up with the local police too. They searched the river as thoroughly as they could. No sign of her."

"Bigger things have been lost and never found in the Hudson, Rogers. It's the _Hudson_." She pounded her fist on the desk. "But even if she did commit suicide, why? This has to be some kind of trick."

"It probably is," Steve commented offhandedly.

"Repeat that, Rogers. I think my hearing's going bad or something. Might be time to retire."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. But Thor saw something there, something he said was the Mist. Some kind of magic preventing our mortal brains from seeing stuff."

"So he knows what happens?" asked Romanoff. "I mean, he's a god, he can see through it, right?"

"Negative." said the Captain. "He said that he saw the Mist being used, not the Mist doing its default work. So someone is using the Mist, the Mist isn't just working by itself. That," he continued, "makes it a lot harder, it seems."

Natasha groaned. "Worst day ever."

"I can think of many days that've turned out a lot worse."

The Black Widow glared at her super-soldier friend. "There's this thing that you might've not been aware of in the thirties, it's called time to bitch about life." Her tone was flat and innocent, though Steve knew her, and he knew her when she was like… this. "Maybe you should try it sometimes, it takes a load off. Maybe it'll even get rid of the stick up your-"

"Widow."

She fake-pouted. "Aww… Papa Rogers said I can't say bad words." She looked at him with her signature Black Widow stare. "What next, are you going to stick a bar of soap in my mouth? Give me a time-out?"

"Widow."

"Whatever happened to the Sharon girl?" asked Natasha. "A little birdie-literally-told me that you guys are going out now…"

Steve crossed his arms and put his face in his right hand. "We kissed once. Sam didn't have to blow it out of proportion that much, did he? Ah-" He held up a hand. "Don't answer that. I already know that you're going to say yes." He muttered a few words under his breath and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Wonder when Thor's going to get back here…"

"It's only been a few hours." Widow then stood up and straightened her black pantsuit, which had to be handled with much more care than her leather bodysuit. "Plus, we have another lead in sight." She grabbed Steve's shoulders and turned them so he could see who she was talking about. "Our resident genius and interior designing, Annabeth Chase." She cracked her neck and started towards the door.

Before she could get to the door, the Captain held her back. "Don't be too direct, Nat. You of all people should know that-"

"Knowledge is the best power. I know, Cap." She shrugged his hand off. "That was my plan all along, so-Look casual!" Natasha spun around and being talking to Steve. "She just rounded the corner and saw us through the see-through walls, which in hindsight are kind of a hindrance. Quickly, act like you just noticed her over my shoulder!"

"Okay then…" said Cap, unsure of how she expected him to do it. Shaking off his doubts, he slid his eyes over from the woman in front of him to the blonde reading a book whilst leaning on a wall on the other side of the glass. "Annabeth!" He called out. When the girl turned around, Steve waved his hand and gestured for her to join them.

Annabeth nodded and made her way through the also glass door. "Hi!" An unsure smile was delicately placed on her face. It was because of her nervousness that they'd somehow linked her to Lou, but she averted her eyes and held on tightly to her binder to give the impression that she was just starstruck. As if she was mustering the courage to make eye-contact, she took a deep breath and met the eyes of Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers, a more confident, but still unsure smile now on. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff."

"No." said Natasha, taken aback. "No calling me Ms. Romanoff. I'm not that old yet, kid. Just call me Natasha. But the fossil deserves being old, so you can call him Mr. Rogers."

Annabeth blinked rapidly. She knew who Mr. Rogers was. The very old man on some kids channel. She suspected that the Black Widow was trying to tease Steve Rogers about his age, but the dynamic between these particular two was strange. "But isn't-"

"Ah ah ah!" Natasha winked. "Let him catch on himself."

Beside her, Steve muttered a few colorful words under his breath. "I know who Mr. Rogers is, Nat. I'm technically not that old."

"Yes, yes you are. You are a prehistoric fossil. You are that old."

"No, I'm not."

"Actually," Annabeth cut in, losing her tentative act, "Fred Rogers was born in 1928. If I have my facts correct, wasn't Captain America born sometime in the early to mid-twenties, not the late-twenties? If so…" She shrugged. "Natasha's right."

Said ex-spy smirked. "Hear that, Rogers? Or is it your sense of hearing that needs a tune-up? I'm sure that we can find you hearing aids somewhere." She engaged in a staring contest with the Captain, the wicked smile on her face the whole time. Though this was just a distraction from her thoughts about how Annabeth's demeanor had changed from shy to kind of smartass-esque and teasing in her own way. Eventually, the carrot-haired spy won the match. "Romanoff one, Rogers zero."

"If we're talking about who's bested who, it'd be Romanoff seventeen, Rogers twenty-six." Taking advantage of his old friend's silence, he continued. "But if we're talking about who's saved the other, it's probably Romanoff several thousand, Rogers three. Or something along the lines of that."

"Nice to know that even you can't deny how many times I've saved your ass from being kicked." Her smirk grew even wider when Steve shrugged, unable to deny the statement.

All the while, Annabeth Chase was looking curiously at the two. They had such an interesting way of interaction. Half-insulting each other but still with no bad intentions, and often had good ones instead. It seemed a lot like hers and Percy's, but this was purely platonic, just with a bit of flirting mixed in. They didn't have the spark, though they already had the fire. Unable to hold back a snarky comment, she blurted out, "If someone didn't know better, they'd think that you two were together, just from your dynamic. But then again, it also sends mixed signals for days."

The adults chuckled. Well, more like Steve chuckled and Natasha just let out a tiny sound of mirth. "You've got cheek, kid," said Steve. "Guess you really shine once you're around people that you're used to."

"I'm an ex-spy and you're a super-soldier. Who could get used to us?" Natasha rolled her eyes and punched Steve in the shoulder a little harder than was necessary. "So Annabeth, you got any family around New York?"

Annabeth caught onto it immediately. Natasha was trying to gain information from her. Deciding that her job was more important than her pride, Annabeth decided to tell the truth, albeit veiling some choice details if they ever were brought up. "No, actually. My whole family's in San Francisco."

"Nice," commented Steve. "I'm from Brooklyn myself, but I've been to California too. Not too bad of a place."

Natasha nodded along. "Been there a few times on missions." Her expression brightened a little as she thought of a segway that wasn't too bad. "Whole family, huh? Big?"

Like last time, Annabeth caught on immediately. As long as questions about her mother and her running away weren't brought up… "It depends. There's my dad, my step-mom, and my step-brothers. Not too big."

"Step-mother?" asked Steve. "So you live with your dad, not your mom?" Realizing that he might be treading on unsteady ground, he quickly said, "If you're fine with me asking this." In the background, Black Widow's eyes were wide as saucers at how inept her partner was at being subtle.

The blonde was a little worried. They were stepping on some seriously personal and dangerous ground here. But the desire to remain inconspicuous and worthy of trust won out. Annabeth faked a smile. "Yeah. My mom… she just left me on a doorstep. There's been no magical reunion or anything. She just dropped me there." She turned her eyes down and started fidgeting on purpose, trying to get them to think that she was sad about it or seriously lacking a mother figure and damaged because of it.

Looking at the girl in front of them, the two Avengers had very different reactions. Steve's was pitying. This girl had been thrown away like trash by her mother, raised by her dad, who probably wasn't prepared for parenthood. Black Widow was just more cautious and suspicious. This story was fitting well with the files on her computer, but there was just something… off. Something untrustworthy.

"But that's getting a little sad," said Annabeth, "and I have to meet with someone to take care of a few rooms, so I'll have to say bye here." She waved and set off in the other direction.

Just as she was out of earshot, Natasha gave a sigh of disappointment. "That yielded absolutely no information."

"Come on, Widow." Steve was looking patronizingly at her. "She was abandoned as a girl, and I can't imagine that it led to a good upbringing or anything."

"You're so soft," complained Natasha. "Would that explain the cuts, the hallucinations? No, no it wouldn't. I don't trust her."

The Captain shrugged. "That's pretty suspicious, I have to admit. But maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt. She _is_ just a little kid."

"Maybe, but-"

Natasha was cut off by none other than Wanda Maximoff entering the room. "We have progress on the memories."

Steve turned quickly to the girl, all attention focused on her. "Mind probing went well?" Right after her nod, he continued, saying, "What did you find?"

Before she could answer, Thor strolled into the room. "I think I have a very important clue to add to this enigma. It has to do with our Annabeth friend." Once he saw Wanda, Thor stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Witch."

"Is it not possible to call me Wanda?" asked said girl. "That _is_ my given name."

Thor ignored her and turned back to the Captain. "I think," he said, "I just met Annabeth outside the building. Curls of wheat-colored locks? Eyes like a tempest storm?"

"Couldn't you just say blonde with gray eyes?" asked Natasha. "You don't have to go all Shakespearian on us. But yeah, that was her. What'd you find?"

"She's a demigod," Thor said gravely. "I would guess a daughter of Minerv-Bello-Athena. Right. Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. It makes sense why she possesses so much skill. Her features are also a… _trademark_ , you could say, of demigod children of Athena." He crossed his arms. "We shouldn't trust her. Greek demigods are already untrustworthy, but Athenians are crafty and sly."

Over to the side, Wanda looked genuinely confused. "Demigod? What are demigods?"

"Half-bloods. Children of a god and a mortal." Thor looked at Wanda, slightly amused. "The Greeks are more promiscuous than the rest. Romans too."

"Well, I also found something we could use. I was working with Bucky on his memories, trying to tap into my mental powers." Wanda gestured over her shoulder at said guy, who had been standing silently off to the side the whole time. "Somehow, it worked. Not fully, but it worked. He saw-"

"Annabeth. And this guy with black hair and green eyes." He shut his eyes for a bit, concentrating. "And there was an African American girl too. Somehow, she-" He pointed over at the Captain. "She was holding your shield."

This was met by the Black Widow cracking up. "Oh god! A… teenager? Got your shield!"

"Even with how mirthful Captain America's failure to this presumed demigod was, I think I know who the boy is." Thor cautiously looked out the… walls to check if Annabeth was still there. When he confirmed that she'd left, he continued, saying "I met him outside. His name is Percy, it seems. He looks much like Poseidon."

Steve raised his hand. "Isn't that the water guy?"

"Yes," said Thor, looking at Steve, obviously displeased at his description. "He is the god of oceans and seas, of storms and fishermen and water."

"We need to take them into questioning," said Black Widow. "We need to make them talk."

"That," said Thor, "is guaranteed. I have very good incentive to do that."

"What?"

"Having your memory erased."

"What?!"

* * *

Annabeth wandered the halls of the building, glancing down at the map she had in her hands. This was a big place. Just as she was turning the corner to the room she was scheduled to be in, she saw Natasha beckoning to her. "Hey, over here!"

Confused, Annabeth walked towards her, waving timidly. "Um, hi. What are you-"

"Hank wanted you to see a room on the left wing in person, to see the layout of stuff."

"Oh." said Annabeth. "Sure, but I have a little thing that I have to-"

"Don't worry," placated the Widow. "This came from Hank himself. It'll only take a minute, come on."

Annabeth was still puzzled, but she nodded and followed Natasha. As they winded through the building, Annabeth kept a close eye on the maps she had, switching every time they changed levels. Soon enough, she saw that they were headed for an exit. One that was very far away from the left wing. Something was up. Looking ahead, she saw a crowd of people. If she was lucky, there would be an opportunity to get away.

She wasn't the only one on high alert though. Natasha was looking out of the corner of her eye at Annabeth, noting how her muscles were tensed and her eyes were flicking to the crowd and looking around, presumably to find a good escape route. She knew what was up.

As the two entered the crowd, Natasha grabbed ahold of Annabeth's wrist. "It's easy to get lost in crowds, you know."

Annabeth mentally cursed. Now it was just up to physical ways. This was not going to be easy. Once they'd exited the building, she twisted her hand out of Natasha's grasp and sprinted back inside. Natasha grumbled and grabbed her wrist again, spinning and flinging her away from the entrance. "Come on, hun. Don't make this hard on yourself."

"I'm not," said Annabeth, posture guarded, fists up. "I'm making it hard on you." She sprinted in the other direction, slamming in the Captain.

"We're not going to hurt you," claimed Steve. He held his hands up. "Careful."

"No." Annabeth then ran in the other direction, since Natasha would probably be easier to overcome than Steve. She bowled into the her and jabbed her elbow into Natasha's gut when the older woman tried to restrain her wrists. Startled, Natasha let go for a split second, but recovered quickly, sweeping her feet across the ground, tripping up Annabeth. She got out a taser, aiming for Annabeth's arm, when the demigod rolled away and redirected it at Natasha. Annabeth ran again, but was caught by the waiting Captain. Before she could run again, a piece of cloth was shoved to her mouth and she passed out.

"Could've done that a bit earlier." said the Captain to Bucky. "She was putting up quite a fight."

Black Widow groaned on the ground. "No, she's definitely gotten some training at one point or another. Even more suspicious."

"Yes." grumbled Thor. "We need to get to San Francisco. As soon as possible."

The others looked at them in confusion. "Why?" asked the Widow.

"There's a door there. A door to our incentive." Thor looked around at his teammates. "Gather the others."

* * *

"I don't trust that boat guy," said Captain America. He was looking around the dismal surroundings, very on-edge. "He was… creepy. Even offered to take us all the way to the Lethe."

"You shouldn't trust him," said Thor. He was also looking around and also on edge. "He is Charon, the personal boatman of Hades. He ferries dead souls across the river Styx. I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to tell his master immediately after he set us here."

Next to him Wanda agreed, saying, "He was. I read his mind. He is an ancient soul, but I can read many people." She hugged herself tighter. "I don't like this place."

"Not the only one, kid." Natasha was also not having the best time. The Underworld was not a place of rainbows and unicorns. "I'm pretty sure that the only reason he actually let us down here was to watch us die in these conditions."

"That," said Thor, "would be very probable. The Underworld is not a place for the living. I've even heard of stories that if you stay too long, your aging is sped up, and your life force withers." When meeting the other's worried looks, he rushed to correct himself. "But those are just stories, and it would take more than just a few hours for it to take action."

Wanda was less than pleased. "I'm younger than all of you. If we age down here, I have more to lose."

"Don't rub it in, kid," said Clint. "We know." He turned back to Thor. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The river Lethe. If its waters touch you, then you will lose all memory of who you are."

Steve shook his head. "Still can't believe that we're threatening a kid with complete amnesia. I'm not sure if you've heard, but I'm what you call a moral dinosaur."

"We know, Rogers." Natasha was now sporting her signature smirk. "A moral dinosaur and a prehistoric fossil. You need a museum. Oh wait, you already have one."

"Quiet!" commanded Thor, hand held in the air. "We're here."

"AH!" This exclamation was from Annabeth, as the smelling salts had been applied and were now taking effect. "What did you do? Where are-No." She looked at Thor, eyes blazing with malice and anger. "No! You wouldn't dare." Even though she masked it well, a glint of fear manifested itself as she looked down into the Lethe.

"You underestimate me, Athenian."

"No, I overestimated you."

"Talk, kid," commanded Natasha. "Or else it's the memory wipe."

Annabeth looked at the situation. No weapons, no chance of fighting back. So there was only one thing to do. Good thing it was the one thing she did best. "And I thought better from you, Steve Rogers. You're the hero. And yet here you are, threatening a young girl." She twisted around to look at Scott, who was averting his eyes from her. "Don't you have a child yourself? And Barton too?" She twisted around the other way to look at Wanda. "And you're not far from my age. You wouldn't."

"No," said Thor. "I'm afraid that my colleagues do not have the will to harm you." He pushed her forwards. "But I do. Speak, Athenian. What has your mother been ordering you to do?"

"I'm afraid that mother has told me nothing. This was to save our own skin."

"Lies!" Thor was getting red in the face now. "Greeks always lie! They're infamous for their tricks."

"Maybe-" Wanda started.

"No." Thor interrupted. "You don't know the Greeks like I do. The pantheons pretend to get along, but the Norse know that real peace will never exist. The Greeks and Romans have now banded together, and there is no knowing what they will do with their combined powers."

Annabeth full-out laughed. "You think that we're planning to overthrow you? Planning to take over? You really care for this Asgardian throne, don't you?" She shook her head bitterly. "How insecure are you? Well, I wouldn't be surprised when you're just the muscle and your brother's the real mastermind."

"Shut your mouth, Athenian!"

"The name's Annabeth, if you couldn't figure that out."

Behind the two of godly blood, the rest of the Avengers were on edge, muttering amongst each other about the lengths Thor would go to. Steve was the one who spoke up. "Thor, I don't know if we should do this just because you're worried about your throne being-"

Thor cut him off with a simple look. "Greeks are not to be trusted."

"Says the person who took advantage of their friends and is now threatening someone who can't even drink yet."

"Greeks are not to be trusted."

"You wound us, Thor." The Avengers whipped around, seeing the one and only, Percy Jackson. In that same moment, Annabeth broke free of Natasha's hold and dashed to her boyfriend's side.

"How did you get here?" asked Sam, simply out of curiosity. "Aren't you only eighteen?"

"Seventeen," corrected Annabeth.

"Don't rub it in, Wisegirl." grumbled Percy. "And to answer your question, Falcon, a little boatman told a not-so-little god, who was in the presence of the kind of the dead, who told me!"

"Minos?" rumbled Thor.

From behind Percy, another person materialized, sighing deeply. "Everyone thinks that it's Minos. New king here."

"Nico!" shouted Annabeth. She turned around and ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy." Needless to say, Nico was not pleased.

"You guys in league with that African American girl too?" asked Bucky. "Because props to her for besting the Captain."

Nico nodded. "My sister."

"Who," Percy interrupted. "He brought back from the dead, which means that Captain America was defeated by a toddler." Wanda let out a small gasp.

"Don't forget me!" said a new voice, seemingly stemming from nothing. Slowly, the form revealed itself.

"Lou Ellen," the Avengers chorused.

"Avengers!" Captain America called.

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "Lets just go!"

And so they did. But they were stopped by a wall of murky white water. "Ooh," said Percy, fake-grimacing. "I'm normally a pretty nice guy, okay? Come on, stay back! I really don't want to hurt anyone. Just stay there. Please."

Wanda, however, did not. Instead, she seemingly took control of Nico's mind, causing him to shadow travel to her side, then travel with her, away somewhere.

The result of this? Chaos. Percy made his water wall recede, then looked around frantically. "Where's Nico?"

Clint was just as worried, though not about the same person. "Where's Wanda?"

"Okay," placated Annabeth. "I think that we're in trouble. We don't know what Wanda's going to make Nico do, raise an army for her, raise the dead-"

"Oh no…" Natasha's face paled. "Her brother. He died, and she's been weirdly okay with it. I guess she wasn't coping as well as we thought."

"We might have to join forces," said Percy. "We don't know what Scarlet Witch is going to do."

"The name caught on!" exclaimed Sam. At the looks pointed his way, he shrugged. "What? I told you guys."

 **I fully apologize for the time, the shitty action scenes, and the filler. It'll pick up in the next chapter, and Wanda is definitely up to no good. But hey! Over 5000 words. Longest chapter yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a forty-something year old man? Because I'm not, and I don't own PJO or Kane Chronicles. And I'm pretty sure that I'm not old enough to own Marvel and stuff. Yeah, no I'm not. So a negative on that one too.**

Needless to say, Thor was not having the best of days. He met not one, but _two_ Greeks. Pantheon crossing was not his favorite pastime. Then he found out that one of those Greeks worked for Hank Pym, someone who he actually respected. After that, he had to go down into the Underworld, into the realm of Hades. Not only was that crossing into another god's domain, that was also crossing Pantheons _again_. And finally, the other Greek was moments away from wiping his memory, right before the Witch teleported away with yet another one of the Greeks. This was not ideal. "I want to make it clear," he clarified, "that this is just going to last until we find our… friends. After that, our help is done. We're not going to team up or anything akin to that."

The daughter of Athena was not pleased. "You just kidnapped me and made me miss a very important meeting. I have no intention of working together with any one of you." She glared at all of the Avengers. "I tolerate you because of my job, not because I like you."

"Likewise, squirt," said Natasha. "Let's not forget the fact that you tased me."

"We really didn't intend to cause you any harm." Vision's tone was just a tad calmer, hands raised in a sign of peace. "There was no ill intent."

Wanda shook her head. "We were not there, Vision. We cannot speak for them."

"Oh good, a voice of reason!" Percy was smiling, splaying his arms out. After a few moments, his smile dropped and his tone became flat. "First one in a while."

"You sure we have to keep this one alive, Cap?" asked Sam.

Said Avenger sighed. These kids were not making it any easier to refrain from harming them. "We're not going to kill them, Sam."

The Falcon fake-pouted. "Can I just hurt him then? No mortal wounds, I promise!"

"Sorry dude," Percy fake-apologized. "You'll have to take a number. And just because I like you, I'll knock two hundred off. So… that'd be… five hundred or so? Sorry, lost count after a couple hundred. You accumulate a bounty being a demigod. There are the monsters that have been resurrected, there are the monsters who you just stumble upon, there are the monsters that know the monsters that you've killed, titan kings, giants, and prophecies… Oh, and Annabeth if she gets mad."

"Percy," warned Annabeth. "Not the time."

"Whatever you say, Wisegirl."

"You sure that you guys are dating?" asked Natasha. "This," she waved a hand over them, "is kind of confusing."

Annabeth raised one of her eyebrows. "And you and the Captain are any different." At the shocked looks, she quickly back-tracked. "I'm not implying that the two of you are together. Just the fact that this," she waved a hand towards them, "is also kind of confusing."

"She isn't wrong." admitted the Captain.

"Also," started Percy. "I'm pretty sure we're dating." He slung one of his arms around Annabeth. "Why wouldn't I be dating her? We've been through hell together, literally, and there's no one as smart, or as beautiful, or as simply amazing as she is." He smiled down at Annabeth.

Said girl blushed and swatted Percy's hand away. "As sweet as that is, Seaweed Brain, we're in the Underworld now and in the company of the Avengers. This isn't the time."

"It's always time to be sweet to you."

In the background, Widow was punching Steve in the shoulder. "Why can't you find a girl to be like that with?"

The Captain said nothing in response, only muttered a few choice words and walked faster.

"So…What exactly can Scarlet Witch do?" asked Percy. "I mean, she can… mind control people, apparently. But what can she do? I'm not really sure of what the red misty air thingamajigs are."

Unsurprisingly, it was Vision who answered. "Her powers stem from the mind stone, which," he paused to point at his forehead, "is right here. So far, we have seen her use telekinesis on all forms of matter, fly, sometimes, take control of others, make others hallucinate… we are sure that this is not the extent of her powers. Her scarlet can do many things, and we have not unearthed all of them."

"And her mental state? Her state on the moral compass?" Percy's voice was cold. "I don't want her hurting Nico. The kid's been through enough." He continued in a low mutter. "And part of it's my fault." Annabeth rubbed his shoulder and arm consolingly.

"She wouldn't hurt him," reassured the Captain. "At least I don't think so. Though I think that because she's been holding it in so much since her brother's death, her inner turmoil has only gotten worse."

Scott cut in before Steve could continue. "Come on, she wouldn't hurt him. She's nice! A little depressed most of the time, but so's everyone! I mean, she lost her brother and everything, but she wouldn't like, torture someone."

Natasha scoffed. "Your faith in her amuses me. She's like a Sokovian bomb."

"I personally believe that Wanda is a good person." Vision almost looked offended.

"No one doubts that, Vision." said the Captain.

"That remains to be seen."

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Nico. He'd crossed his arms defiantly and started baring his famous death-glare. "Why did you make me shadow travel away like that?"

Wanda wasn't fazed. "I need your help." When Nico didn't respond, she took the opportunity and continued. "My brother. He-he died recently."

"You want to talk to him? If so," Nico looked to his left, straight at a McDonalds. "We're going to need to go over there. I find that fast food is a very good incentive for the dead to visit."

"No." said Wanda. She fidgeted slightly before looking straight up into Nico's eyes. "I need you to bring him back. Like you did with your sister."

Unsurprisingly, Nico recoiled instantly. "No way." His glare was even more intense now, and his mouth was set in a snarl. "That's not going to happen. You can't just bring someone back from the dead."

"Well you did! And I want him back. I need him back! He's my twin, and he was a good person. He died to save people." She walked forwards and towered over Nico. "Get. Him. Back." Wanda's eyes flashed with anger and her hands slowly raised, trembling and shaking. Nico, though he had the chance to, did not travel away. Soon, the scarlet enveloped her hands and took over the demigod's eyes. "Get my brother back. Now."

* * *

"Where exactly are we going again?" asked the Captain, obviously lost on why they were back in New York.

"You," said Annabeth, "will be staying here, with my friend Lou Ellen."

Said girl waved cheerily. "Hello!"

"We," she motioned to herself and Percy, "will be meeting a friend that we know by the name of-watch it!" The last part was due to someone stumbling into her. Someone with caramel brown hair streaked with green. Someone with tattered jeans and combat boots. Someone with a tyet amulet around her neck, along with a shen amulet. Someone by the name of- "Sadie Kane! You got here quickly."

The British girl nodded and doubled over to catch her breath. "Uh huh. Yeah. You can thank me later." She waved her hand in the direction behind her and said, "Walt's over there. Carter too, but he's useless."

"Perfect. Thank you." Annabeth patted the younger girl on the shoulder and moved on to her god-hosting boyfriend. "Walt."

"Uh, hi."

Annabeth paused for a moment, scrutinizing the boy. "Would it be too much of a burden to call out Anubis instead? Godly business."

"I am him."

"Then we're already fine." The demigod cleared her throat. "Can you… sense when someone's in your realm? And can you sense when a soul is being unfairly removed from it?"

Walt tilted his head for a moment, confused, but answered anyways. "For the first one, maybe. For the second one, yes."

"Good," said Annabeth, her voice careful. "Now, can you sense it even when the visitor is from a different pantheon, and visiting another pantheon's Underworld?"

"That would be difficult. But perhaps. As for the other one…" The boy shuffled his feet a bit and stopped to think. "Most likely yes. I still rule all of the dead, regardless of the pantheon they belong to. The mortals might see things differently, and so may the deities, but they're still all in the same place. And-"he held up a finger, "no. I haven't sensed any souls that've been removed. Not yet."

"Why do you need him to anyway?" asked Carter. Previously, he'd just been standing off to the side, but all this talk about death and removing souls didn't bode well. "Are you trying to bring someone back to life? Is that what it is?"

"Do tell," continued Walt. "Do you? Is this why you've been asking me these questions? To see if I'll notice?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not us. One of our friends is in the presence of someone who can control people. Said friend is the son of Hades. He can raise the dead. The someone has just lost a twin brother." She shrugged. "There's no concrete evidence that she's going to do anything too bad, but that would be our best guess."

"She wants her brother back!" Carter's eyes were wide with shock. "That's not good."

Sadie walked up to the pair and slugged her brother in the shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Captain , are you going to claim that when people die, they're dead?"

"Sadie…" Carter spoke a few colorful words under his breath before turning to the demigods. "And um… who are-oh my gods."

"What are you-oh. Them." Sadie quickly glanced in the direction her brother was looking. "The Avengers or something, right? Every little boy's dream?"

Behind her, Walt's cheeks colored a bit. "I actually looked up to them for a pretty long time…"

"Well you shouldn't." Annabeth's voice was cold now. "Especially not Thor."

"I already dislike Thor." assured Walt. Or was it Anubis now? "Pantheon crossing is always such a bother. I hate it."

"Thanks buddy." Percy grinned and lightly slapped him on the back. "Glad to know we're friends."

Walt simply glared at him before looking over Percy's shoulder into the distance. "Hey, um, are those your friends too?"

Annabeth spun around and quickly confirmed that they weren't. "Hellhounds. With Nico around, they normally wouldn't be a problem."

Walt/Anubis sneered in disdain. "Monsters. Monsters from a different pantheon. Monsters from a different pantheon, but still from my realm. Things couldn't get worse."

Sadie patted him on the shoulder. "Hon, I think your Anubis is showing. Careful, or you'll be like that forever."

Now Anubis, the boy rolled his eyes and turned his head away, trying to hide a blush. "I am Anubis."

"Yeah, but…" Sadie shrugged. "It's a little weird when someone super sweet and someone super moody-"

"Sadie."

"-is fused together, especially when you pop up so much, unlike Isis and Horus. Whatever. Still getting used to it."

While the two-three?-were talking, the Greek demigods had started fighting, while the Avengers were confusedly looking at their weapons and wondering why they couldn't land a hit. The Widow was the one who spoke up."Why are our weapons just going through them? My bullets are useless!"

"Use your limbs!" advised Annabeth, while ducking under one of the overgrown dogs. "Your arsenal won't work! Also," she looked back, brushing a lock of hair over her ear, standing over a now-dead hellhound. "Winter Soldier, use your real arm."

"Yeah," chimed in Percy. "Your bionic one's pretty cool and all, but I don't think it'll work against these guys. Though Thor, your hammer might work."

Annabeth squinted at the hammer for a moment and said, "If they're okay with more pantheon crossing."

"Watch out!" This was from Percy, a split second before Riptide buried itself in the eye of another Underworld dog. "Gotta watch your back, Wisegirl."

"Why? I have you."

"Teenagers," mumbled Clint.

"No," cut in Lou Ellen. "Percabeth. They're all of our otp's."

"What?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, blinking. "Nevermind. Point is, they're always like this. Even," she raised her voice, "leaving your friend to fight the hellhounds so you can flirt!"

Before Percabeth could object, another voice sounded. "Walt?" Sadie and Carter were standing over the boy who was now kneeling on the floor, eyes glazed.

"He's out."

"No no no no no no no!" Percy was scrambling around, trying to find something to do to help. Unfortunately, there was nothing. "Gods, the stupid hellhounds, distracting us!"

Annabeth caught up to him and started trying to reassure him. "We didn't have a plan to find him anyway. There's no way that we can track him or anything."

"Yeah, but…" He sputtered for a bit, trying to come up with the words. "Now he's probably going to get in some pretty deep shit because he took a soul out! This isn't good!"

"Calm down Percy," said Annabeth. "Do you think that we should consult Rachel? Not that removing a soul is worth that, but there have been a lot of weird things happening."

"Thought you were the one that answered the questions," teased Percy half-heartedly. "Yeah. Maybe. We might find something in camp anyway."

"Wait wait wait," protested the Captain. "Where are you going?"

Sadie walked past him, next to the Greeks. "Well, we're going to camp half-blood, and you guys are going to stay here."

Walt and Carter stood up to join her, but the latter stopped suddenly. "We can come too, right?"

"'Course," said Percy. "The more the merrier."

"Though," cut in Annabeth, "I think that one of you should stay here to help Lou Ellen."

Said demigod groaned. "You always have all the fun. Whatever. British girl, you up for it?"

"What, can't hold the fort down yourself?" asked Sadie, stalling. "Whatever." She crossed her arms, pretending not to be affected. "Sure. Walt's probably needed, and Carter can't do anything right-"

"Sadie."

"-so I'm basically the only choice." She dragged her feet over to the older girl.

The daughter of Hecate simply smirked. "Come on, squirt-"

Sadie muttered "I'm not that young" under her breath.

"Yes you are," said Lou Ellen. Apparently, she'd heard. "Compared to me, at least. I'm nineteen, squirt."

"Don't call me that."

"Too bad." She put on a smirk again and turned to the Avengers. "Don't even think about trying to escape. I'll have your memories wiped in seconds. And then this chick can Ha-di you to pieces."

"I can't use divine words anymore."

"Well, she'll turn into a kite and peck your eyes out."

"I don't like morphing." She suddenly narrowed her eyes at the demigod. "How do you know about this anyway?"

Lou Ellen sighed. "My mother's Egyptian counterpart is Isis, you know that, right?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Percy and Annabeth were already at the side of the street, flicking a drachma onto the road. "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!"

Seconds later, a smokey taxi appeared, with three sisters in the front seat. The demigods and magicians sat in the backseat and Annabeth told them the location. "Quickly, if you could. We have an Oracle to consult."

 **And that's it. Not my best and also not my longest either, but my cousin was over this week, but anyway, it's okay. Not too bad, but I sincerely apologize because it's so short. Only 2500+. so I'm really, really sorry. Remember to review and tell me whether you liked it or not. If you liked it, then favorite the story and follow it so you can be updated whenever I upload another chapter!**


End file.
